


A Change in Direction

by aurora_always



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_always/pseuds/aurora_always
Summary: Set right after 1x13, right after Jughead puts on the jacket."They had both been walking around everything, stepping on eggshells around each other, pretending that they both weren’t planning what they were planning. But she had known, really known, what he wanted that night when she walked into the trailer and saw it clean."





	A Change in Direction

**Author's Note:**

> Written very quickly right after binging the whole show this weekend! Forgive any errors :)

She watched him put the jacket on, and she watched the smile creep across his face. She didn’t want to deny him anything, any kind of joy, but she couldn’t help but to call out, “Juggy?” There was just something about that smile, that made her need to know he was still hers. He turned back to her, and the smile faded.

  
“I’ll be right in,” he said, and closed the door. Closed her ear to the conversation.

  
“Okay,” she mumbled. Although she knew it was useless, he wasn’t listening to her anymore.

  
She moved slowly, back towards the couch, her heart racing as emotions flooded through her blood stream. She laughed to herself, softly. She couldn’t really believe their luck. She had just been about to let him in—literally—when the Serpents had knocked on the door. They had both been walking around everything, stepping on eggshells around each other, pretending that they both weren’t planning what they were planning. But she had known, really known, what he wanted that night when she walked into the trailer and saw it clean. There were only a few things that got a teenage boy to clean up—well one thing really. Her stomach dropped when she saw the vacuumed carpet, knowing that she was moments, just moments, away from him making his move.

  
She had, of course, intended the same thing for tonight. She had wanted them to finally really be together in that way. She had wanted it for a long time. Sometimes, as she was falling asleep, she would just see images of his face, moments that he took her breath away would play over and over again. Like the moment he first kissed her. She had pulled away quickly, changed the subject, and started talking about other things, mostly because she was scared. She was scared he would realize, realize that he was the first person to be kissing her, realize that she had never once been kissed before. She still wondered if he had realized. If he did, he never said anything. She didn’t think he would have the idea that somehow, a first kiss had passed her by, that somehow she had gotten to her sophomore year without one. It was something that she would absolutely never tell Veronica, and something she would rather die than tell Archie.

  
But then Jughead had come into her life. He had climbed through her window. He had kissed her, and she wanted him to do so much more. But now, as he continued to talk in hushed voices outside of the trailer, she felt her body cooling from his kisses. Her desire was turning toward worry.

  
She threw her head back onto the couch. She was still in her bra and skirt, she hadn’t put her shirt back on. She lightly grazed the tops of her breasts with her fingertips. She touched herself so delicately that it almost felt like it was him touching her, his shy hands. At just the thought of it, she felt her breath catch, and her skin warm.

  
The door opened. It closed again quickly. Betty blinked her eyes open, Jughead was back, standing near the door, staring at her.

  
“Hi,” he said. She smiled, and her faced flushed with embarrassment.

  
“Hi,” she responded, despite her pink cheeks.

  
“What are you doing?” He asked.

  
“Come here?” She had tried to sound confidant, self-assured, but she had heard it come out of her mouth like a question. Still, he was walking towards her. He stopped, standing above where she sat on the couch. Never breaking eye contact with her, he pulled off his jacket, and then he pulled off his shirt. His eyebrows tilted up in a question as his hands moved to his belt. Betty nodded at him, and bit her bottom lip, mostly out of nerves, but also as an attempt to not moan at the sight of him undressing. As his hands moved towards his belt, and as he began to take it off, Betty could see his breath change. His chest began to heave. His belt made a whipping noise as he threw it to the floor. She almost gasped at the noise, and the loudness of it here, in the quiet trailer, with the rain drumming against the ceiling. He pulled his pants off too, and then sat down next to her on the couch, his is dark grey boxer briefs. She could see the shadow of his hardness.

  
“I’m here,” he said. The seconds between her question and his response had felt like eons to Betty. She had forgotten what she even asked him. Feeling as though they were beyond words, she leaned over and kissed him. His response was startlingly quick. Suddenly, he had picked her up, swung her around, and pushed her onto him. As she straddled him, he began to kiss her where her fingers had been moments before. She was suddenly very, very aware of the little fabric that was between them. Her skirt was hiked up around her waist. All that was between them was thin cotton underwear against thin cotton underwear. She felt the shape of him, of his hardness, through the fabric. She wanted them to be closer than they were, as close as is possible, but she didn’t know what to do besides to touch him. As he had kissed her breast, he had found his way around her bra, just by pushing the cup aside. His mouth was on her nipple, she pushed harder against him and groaned. She reached behind her own back and unclasped her bra. His hands were instantly on her. He picked her up again, and shifted her so she was lying down on the couch below him. He was between her legs, and kissing her neck. She put a hand on his chest, stopping him.

  
“Should we, should we—?” Betty began to ask Jughead a question.

  
“Do you want to stop?” Worry flooded his face.

  
“No, I, I just wondered if you wanted to move to the, um, bedroom?”

  
“Yeah!” Jughead was up in an instant. He pulled Betty up with him, and once they were both standing, he kissed her fiercely. “I love you,” he said, his full attention on her face.

  
“I love you too.” She kissed him again, and then she moved to kiss his cheek, and whispered, “I love you too, so, so much.” He took her hand, and together they walked to the bedroom.

  
Walking behind him, she looked at the way his raven hair shone in the moonlight and how it mixed with the neon light of the trailer park. It was almost funny to her that he thought he was always in darkness, when whenever she looked at him it was as if light was going out of its way to find him. He opened his bedroom door and it creaked. She looked backwards, but there was no one here that would be able to hear them, they were truly alone.

  
He pulled her into the room, and down onto his bed. She hadn’t been in here before, but it she know it was his by the smell. It enveloped her, that particular sweet and musky scent of her boyfriend. She closed her eyes, and he was on top of her. His hands were at her waist, at her skirt that was still attached to her body. She pushed his hands away, and swiftly pulled off her skirt, and then, while she had the courage and the momentum, her underwear as well. He sat up, and looked at her, naked, lying in his bed. His eyes looked over her, searching. She thought he was going to say something, jokey, profound, or generally just Jugheady, but he didn’t. He just swallowed, and then said, “I have one, a, a condom, I mean.”

  
“Good,” Betty smiled. She could tell he was nervous, and she was glad she wasn’t the only one feeling uneasy at this moment.

  
“Should I get it?” He asked, and she could tell the whole weight of his heart and his hopes were behind the question.

  
“Yes,” she said. She said it softly, and Jughead heard it as raspy.

  
“Ok…” He got up, went to his drawer and began to search through it. Betty wondered if he had gotten them today. He had told he had never been with a girl in this way before, so she was at least satisfied that he hadn’t gotten them for someone else. She heard him tear open the cardboard of a box, and was happy he wasn’t so prepared as to have opened it before.

  
Suddenly he was back. He was over her again, kissing her. “Are you wearing it?” She asked, and this time he smiled at her.

  
“Yes,” he said. She reached down to touch him, he felt hard and strong in her hand. He closed his eyes at her touch. She pulled him towards her. She touched his tip against her entrance.

  
“Ok,” she said, still looking at him.

  
“Ok,” he said back. And at once, he kissed her and moved inside her. His kiss swallowed her gasp. She felt amazingly full of him, but she didn’t feel any pain. No, it didn’t hurt at all. Instead, it just felt like the most overwhelming, yet almost transcendent feeling. She kissed him back, hard. And he began to move within her. He rocked against her as he pushed in and out of her, moaning. He whispered in her ear, with a voice much deeper than the one she was used to, “Oh god. Betty. I love you.” It was then, at those words, that her body reacted. She felt her temperature rise, and her nerves pop and tingle.

  
“Oh, Jug-head!” She shrieked, surprised at herself. And it was those words that Jughead’s body reacted to. He relaxed on top of her, and then slowly pulled out and away.

  
They held each other into the night, falling asleep naked and sticky. It was only as Betty just began to drift in and out of sleep, with her boyfriend’s arms wrapped around her, that her mind began to work again. It was only then that Betty began to think about the momentous things that had happened that night. The laughter of the Serpents came back to her, and she remembered that Jughead was going to join them, and really move in another direction, to the South Side. She hoped, although she wasn’t absolutely sure of it, that their love would be strong enough to keep them together.


End file.
